Switching power supplies such as voltage regulators and DC to DC converters typically include one or more switching devices operated by pulse width modulated switching control signals. Various converters include high and low side transistors switched in alternating fashion according to complementary PWM signals. Closing both high and low side switches at the same time, however, can cause temporary short circuit conditions thus reducing converter efficiency. Accordingly, delays referred to as dead times are introduced in the switching control circuitry to ensure that both switches are not turned on at the same time. However, significant delays between opening one switch and closing the other can also reduce the efficiency of a switching converter. Precise control of switching converter dead times is therefore important in achieving high efficiency, and the dead time in switching converters also impacts operating frequency and reliability. Process, supply voltage and temperature variations, however, can lead to variations in dead time delays. Dead time delays are typically created using voltage comparator circuits comparing a threshold voltage to a ramp signal generated by a capacitor charged from a current source, and various approaches have been attempted to compensate voltage comparators, ramp generators and a reference voltage sources for process, voltage and temperature variations. However, decreasing converter output levels for modern computers, smart phones, tablets and other electronic products increasingly lead to higher converter switching frequencies, for example, on the order of 1 MHz. Increased switching frequency reduces the on-time of the converter switches and hence requires shorter dead time delay values, and thus process, voltage and temperature effects on dead time delay values become more pronounced. As result, reduced on-times corresponding with increased converter switching frequency require the response time of the comparator to be very small compared to the length of delay to be achieved. In particular, operation at 1 MHz or above requires that time delays on the order of a few nanoseconds, and conventional voltage comparator circuits have a significant non-zero intrinsic delay or response time typically on the order of hundreds of nanoseconds. Fast responding voltage comparators can be used, but this significantly increases cost. Accordingly, improved dead time delay circuitry is needed for providing short and accurate dead time delay values to facilitate efficient power converter operation over variations in process, voltage and temperature.